reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Outlaws to the End
is the first of four announced DLC Packs for Red Dead Redemption. It was released on June 22, 2010, and it is free to download. This six mission co-op package was released simultaneously for PS3 and Xbox 360. These missions can be played with two to four players online and grant them experience and new achievements/trophies. Missions These six missions play out across the game world, including: The Escape Teams must attack and steal a gold coach along with a wagon and a Gatling gun. Once acquired, turn them in to the American Army and then clear out remaining resistance in the town of Tumbleweed. After clearing the town, prepare for an explosive standoff. The Kidnapped Girl Another gang has taken over Fort Mercer, and they’re holding a farmer’s daughter hostage. Charge the fort and eliminate the gang with all firepower necessary, then fend off enemy reinforcements to transport the girl by stagecoach safely to her home at Ridgewood Farm. The Herd Cattle rustlers have taken control of Pike's Basin. Fight your way in and wipe out the rustlers, then use teamwork to protect the herd, leading them home to Armadillo while drawing heavy fire from snipers and reinforcements on horseback. The River Ride a raft down river, taking out rebel camps along the way until reaching the rebel stronghold of Nosalida and a final epic battle for the town’s massive weapon caches. Ammunition The Mexican Army has the town of Tesoro Azul under siege. Storm the gates under heavy cannon fire, using Gatling guns and sniper fire to destroy the Mexican artillery placements. Walton's Gold Walton’s Gang has taken control of a mining camp rich with gold in Gaptooth Breach. Fight through the camp and load a mine cart with as much gold and get out as fast as possible. Walton’s boys have rigged the place to blow! Classes There are 5 classes in Outlaws to the End. The last one, "No Holds Barred", only becomes an option when playing advanced missions. To choose a class, the player must walk up to its dummy and press Y/Triangle. However, this is done while in the lobby. Soldier This general purpose class is armed with a Volcanic Pistol and a Winchester Repeater. The Soldier II class has an Evans Repeater. This class can perform well at medium range with the repeater. It is a good class that performs the basic roles of different classes in the same mission. Miner This close-quarters powerhouse is armed with a Schofield Revolver, Pump-action Shotgun, and Dynamite. The Miner II class has a Semi-auto Shotgun. Toss in a stick of dynamite, then mop up the survivors with the shotgun. Marksman This long-range class is armed with a Cattleman Revolver, Rolling Block Rifle, and Throwing Knives. The Marksman II class has a Carcano Rifle. Marksmen are great when it comes to picking off the gunners of Gatling guns and Cannons. If they have to get into the thick of it, the revolver and throwing knives come in handy. It is best if they stay back and pick off gunners. Gunslinger This medium-range class is armed with a Double-action Revolver, a Repeater Carbine, and Fire Bottles. The Gunslinger II class has a High Power Pistol. Compared to the Soldier, the Gunslinger is better(that's an opinion; many prefer to start with the Winchester/Evans Repeater and fire bottles are extremely situational). The Double-action revolver has a faster rate of fire, and fire bottles can block paths and flush out hiding enemies. Be careful when using the Carbine due to its low ammo count; reload often and inbetween shootouts to avoid being caught with a low amount of shots, as it usually takes more than one shot to the torso to kill an enemy with this weapon. If circumstances permit, go for the headshot for this reason. Alternatively, pick up a different firearm from slain enemies; most drop better rifles such as Winchester and Henry repeaters(Henry's are rare in co-op). No Holds Barred This class is only available when playing Advanced Co-Op. It consists of every weapon the player has unlocked in multiplayer. Weapons collected in Free Roam (ex. A LeMat Revolver collected from a gang hideout or a Bolt Action Rifle looted from a deceased player) will not be added to this class's inventory. Glitches ::Main Article: Glitches in Outlaws to the End Gallery red-dead-redemption-outlaws-to-the-end-dlc.jpg File:Hjh.jpg File:D.jpg File:Rdr_coop_select.jpg File:11327.jpg To The End.jpg To The End again.jpg Ammunition.jpg Rdr ammunition01.jpg Rdr ammunition02.jpg Rdr ammunition03.jpg Rdr ammunition04.jpg Rdr ammunition a.jpg Rdr ammunition b.jpg Rdr the herd01.jpg Rdr justice pike'sbasin.jpg Rdr sweat toil.jpg Rdr women cattle.jpg Achievements/Trophies See Trophies/Achievements for full details '' '' Challenges See Multiplayer Challenges for full details. es:Red Dead Redemption: Outlaws to the end Category:Multiplayer Category:Redemption Missions Category:Redemption DLC Category:Red Dead Redemption Category:Games Category:Outlaws to the End